Stacey Decker
Stacey Decker was a Starfleet Officer in the 24th century who commanded the USS Rapier during the early months of the Dominion War. Early Life Born into "Starfleet Royalty", Decker grew up in on Earth in the city of San Fransisco on the famously crooked Lombard Street. Her father Dennis was gone on Starfleet assignments the majority of her childhood, though the family temporarily relocated to Vulcan for two years in 2343. At the age of 17, she spent five months living with her father aboard the USS Afridi, earning work-study credits towards her future Starfleet Academy studies as an Acting Ensign. As he left starship command upon being promoted to Rear Admiral, Stacey returned to Earth to attend Starfleet Academy. Starfleet Academy Arriving at the Academy two weeks early, Decker attended an introductory systems engineering seminar and switched from Command to the Engineering Branch, much to her father's dismay. She graduated from the Academy and was accepted into Starfleet's two-year Theoretical Engineering Training Program. Starfleet Officer Prior to assuming command of the Rapier, she served as XO of the USS Treant and as an engineer on three other starships. On stardate 48408.3 she assumed command of the Saber class USS Rapier in orbit of Betazed while holding the rank of Commander. While the Rapier was part of the Typhon Task Force, she would first meet Nikolas Stone after leading his vessel, the USS Lionheart, through a minefield in the Cauldron System. ("Typhon Run") While operating in the Typhon Sector she and Stone started a romantic relationship. They took a runabout from Deep Space Five to Ivor Prime for five days of shore leave. They happened to be at one of Stone's former shipmate's abandoned cabin when a Borg Cube arrived. A hidden emergency transporter allowed them to return to the runabout and evacuate 30 colonists as the colony was destroyed. ("First Contact") 'Dominion' War In late 2373 she commanded the Rapier ''during the raid on the Torros III Shipyards as part of the Sixth Fleet. ("Declaration") During the evacuation of Starbase 314, the ''Rapier was badly damaged and left adrift. During the battle Decker's legs were crushed by debris. She, along with the eighteen surviving members of her crew, were captured by Dominion forces. She ended up in a Dominion Prisoner of War Camp, along with Gedna Tachion, Arok, Seff O'Rourke, Colonel Nekrot and Commander Sela. The injuries she received during the Rapier's destruction, along with the lack of medical care in the camp, left Decker a paraplegic. The camp was liberated by forces from the 101st Tactical Wing shortly after Operation Return. ("Familiar Faces") Along with the other former prisoners, they were taken to Starbase 311 by the USS Starquest. Once there Decker received medical treatment and began a long regimen of physical therapy. By stardate 53078.4 she was able to walk again and returned to full duty as commander of the USS Vertigo with a promotion to Captain. 'After the War' In 2377 she and Nikolas Stone were married on Vulcan. ("Wedding Bells") Family Vice Admiral Keith Decker, commander of the 43rd Tactical Wing, was her paternal uncle. Her cousin was FNS reporter Elizabeth Decker. Category:Humans Category:Commanding Officers Category:Engineers Category:Starfleet Royalty Category:USS Rapier Crew Members Category:Prisoners Category:Liberation of the Hekiss POW Camp